


i wanna take you for granted

by idrilhadhafang



Series: TLJ Spitefics [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hurt Poe Dameron, Mentioned Luke Skywalker, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Multi, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe Dameron deserves better, Protective Jessika Pava, Spitefic, because holy shit that scene, because leia’s a hypocrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: What if someone had intervened when Leia was dressing down Poe?





	i wanna take you for granted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Title from “Push” by Matchbox 20. Thought it was appropriate considering Leia and Poe’s relationship is pretty abusive in TLJ. Also thanks to MidgardianNerd for suggesting Jess stick up for Poe.

“Poe, get your head out of your cockpit,” Leia said. “There are things you cannot solve by getting in an X-wing and blowing something up — ’’

“Hang on.” Jessika Pava spoke up in that moment. “That Dreadnaught was bombing D’Qar! If Poe hadn’t blown that thing up, D’Qar would have been nothing more than a junkyard. And it’s not like you haven’t given out rewards for this in the past. I mean, your brother was a hero for that. He blew up the Death Star when it was threatening innocent people.”

”Luke Skywalker has nothing to do with this — ’’

”He has everything to do with this!” Jess said. “You were the Leia Organa who fought with the Rebellion. Or have you forgotten that?”

”I — ’’

”Poe didn’t do anything wrong,” Jess said. “And unlike you, I’d follow him into battle any day. Because he’s actually a  _competent_ leader.”

Murmurs broke out among the bridge, some disapproving, some excited and curious to see where the confrontation was going.

”There were no leaders on this mission.”

”There were. Poe’s a good leader, and I’d die for him.”

Poe swallowed. He already felt tears pricking his eyes. “Jess,” he said, “You don’t have to do that, y’know...”

”You’re Black Leader, and we’re following you to the end.”

Leia’s face could have been carved from stone. “You’re a fool.”

”I’m just sticking up for my leader. Who saved everyone. So did Paige Tico. Poe and Paige deserve more respect than people have been giving them.” Jessika swallowed. “Come on, Poe.”

They left, to the murmurs of others.

***

”Are you okay?” Jess said.

Poe laughed, weakly. “Well,” he said, “The General hits hard, I’ll say that.”

”It wasn’t fair,” Jess said. “I mean...you meant well. I don’t agree with everything you did, but you didn’t deserve to be humiliated like that.”

”Well, she — ’’

” — didn’t have to do it in front of everyone.” Finn came in. “Besides, I thought he Resistance wasn’t the First Order. Blind obedience isn’t how we’re supposed to do things.”

”Hear hear.” Kaydel Ko Connix followed. “Honestly, Commander or Captain, we’re with you, Poe. Every step of the way.”

Poe turned to look at them. He hadn’t expected, honestly, others to come to his defense during and after his public humiliation, but he was glad.

”Thank you,” he said. “Thank you.”


End file.
